Mirror, Mirror - A McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: On Catherine's birthday, Steve has the opportunity to do some reflecting on ... reflections.


_**Happy Birthday Ilna! We love you and wish you a year of happiness and health. May the day bring you as much joy as your friendship brings to everyone whose lives you touch.**_

 _ **Xoxox**_

 _ANs at the end_

* * *

 **Mirror, Mirror**

 **August 21**

A slow smile crossed Steve's face as Catherine sighed and stretched languidly. After a very sensuous 'wake up call', he'd suggested she go back to sleep while he ran and fed Cammie. "Good morning again, birthday girl." He kissed her and traced his fingers up and down her torso.

"Hmmm that was quite the present, thank you." She grinned at him as he hovered close. "Not sure if I still qualify as a girl, though."

"Today may be your first birthday as my wife," his lips twitched up in an automatic, involuntary grin at the word, "but you're always gonna be my girl." He shrugged a shoulder at her chuckle. Catherine was the least vain woman he'd ever known, even though she was by far the most beautiful.

"Okay, you got me there." Her voice was filled with joy.

Steve motioned to the dog and said, "Cammie, c'mere." As she approached the bed, he reached for a card and gift bag on his night table.

"You know I'm not great with cards, but Cammie helped." He handed her the envelope and she pushed up to sit against the headboard.

" _Happy Birthday to Our Favorite Human_ \- _We Love You,_ " she read aloud with a huge smile. "Where did you get this?" The card featured a photo of Cammie and Steve on the beach and inside the gift bag was a photo mug featuring all three of them at the wedding. She patted the mattress and the dog put her paws up to receive a kiss on the nose. "Thank you, my pretty girl." Cammie nuzzled her cheek before dropping back to the floor and going to settle back on her bed.

Catherine looked at Steve and said, "I love it. Esther or Grace?"

"Both. Esther took the photo on the beach and Gracie made the card online. Cammie picked out the mug." He grinned and handed her a second envelope. "This one's from me."

She opened it slowly and leaned in to kiss him.

The card featured the image of a beach on which a heart fashioned out of wood was set ablaze. The inside was blank of any pre written copy. Instead, in Steve's distinctive hand it said,

 _Happy Birthday to_ _My Wife_ _._

 _Thank you for being my true north._

 _I love you, Cath, always._

 _Steve_

"Happy tears for the _card_?" He looked both delighted and proud as she nodded, choked up and unable to speak.

Sniffing, she gave him a radiant smile as she found her voice. "You did especially good, Commander." She set the cards on her night table, turned back to Steve, and placing both hands on his face pulled him into a deep, intense kiss.

"There's a present, too, but it's downstairs." Steve panted against her lips as she moved to shove the sheets aside and straddle him. "Okay, then," he said, his voice was growly and low. "I guess it can wait …"

* * *

When they got around to getting dressed, Steve paused and walked up behind Catherine to embrace her as she ran a brush through her hair. Looking at their reflections, he wrapped his arms around her and she leaned back against him.

"You look the same, you know. As the first birthday we spent together."

She grinned and intertwined her fingers with his. "You're lying, but I love you for thinking that." She caught his eyes in the mirror. "Nineteen. That was a lot of birthdays ago."

"I can still see your expression when you opened the door. You'd been laughing because you were expecting a cupcake."

"And my parents ordered a quarter sheet from Graul's because Carrie told them we would totally eat it." She smiled softly. "Because she planned to have you there. I was so happy when you showed up - flag and all."

Steve nodded at the tradition that dictated trouble if more midshipmen than beds were caught in a room, unless they had an American flag to make it 'neutral'.

"I also remember exactly how you looked blowing out the candles." He kissed the top of her head before resting his chin there. An image of her blissful expression and her face awash in candlelight was still as fresh in Steve's mind as if it had happened days, not nearly twenty years, ago. "You were so beautiful, my mouth went dry. I could hardly swallow the cake."

She lifted a hand to cup his cheek. "For the record, you're even more handsome now."

Steve laughed softly. "Grey hair and all, huh?"

"Absolutely. I see that gorgeous smile so much more. You're less … pensive now."

"That's because of you. One hundred percent." He hadn't acknowledged his own or celebrated anyone else's birthday for years at that point, but he hadn't hesitated a second when Carrie told him to stop by for a piece of Catherine's birthday cake. He was eager to spend the time with her.

He studied their reflections again, hardly seeing the resemblance to the closed off young man who'd entered Annapolis a year before meeting her. "You brought me back to life, Catherine." There was no melancholy or regret in his voice, he was simply stating a fact.

"I loved you even then." She spun in his arms. "Always have. And if I'm even a little bit responsible for that beautiful smile I see so much more often now, that's the best gift ever."

Steve kissed her and smiled. "You are totally…" another kiss, "completely responsible."

Looking over her head into the mirror for a moment, Steve's thoughts drifted to other times their reflections had looked back at him.

* * *

 **December 24, 1999**

As he waited for her to exit the bathroom, Steve lifted the vintage pocket mirror Catherine had kept close by on her bedside table since she'd received it. He'd watched her study and run a delicate finger over the C several times and the feeling that washed over him each time she did made his heart beat a little faster in his chest. She loved the mirror. He'd made her smile with his gift. And nothing meant more to Steve McGarrett than making Catherine smile.

Turning it over in his hands, he closed his eyes briefly, recalling Catherine's sparkling eyes when he'd drawn the Christmas tree in the the foggy Best Western mirror that morning.

When the door opened and she emerged, he returned the mirror to the nightstand. As he did, he caught sight of his own image and noticed the look in his eyes. One he wasn't used to seeing. Peacefulness? Contentment, maybe? Happiness at being with her, definitely. He hadn't really paid attention to holidays since he'd left home and yet as soon as he'd known she was staying in Annapolis, he started pulling in favors to get there. Once he'd arranged the leave, he couldn't wait to spend Christmas with Catherine.

With a last glance at the gift, he scooted back and held up the covers for her. She climbed in, snuggled into his side and handed him a huge cup of hotel-coffee-maker hot cocoa, saying, "Surprise!"

"What's all this?" The way she tucked her hair behind her ear made him want to kiss her - so he did.

"I brought Nestle's mix in the package. It's Christmas - we've gotta have hot chocolate."

They shared a slow smile as he took a sip. Her gaze remained on his until she kissed him back, humming, "Mmmm delicious," before taking a sip of her own.

Steve looked into the warm brown eyes that from day one saw him for what and who he really was. Leaning in for another, longer kiss, he thanked whatever forces of the universe brought them together for the holiday.

* * *

 **Early 2005**

"Aww, don't worry, you're still pretty, Smooth Dog," Freddie snorted, knowing his friend was anything but interested in his effortless good looks.

Steve turned from the mirror that hung on a central tent pole to serve as a place to shave for the deployed SEALs, and busted right back. "Shut up, I start leave tomorrow."

"Ohh and you don't want the lovely Ensign Rollins to see you with that swollen eye, split lip and giant bruise on your jaw." His exaggerated kissy noises caused Steve shake his head even as he barked a laugh.

"You're an idiot. I'm going to chow. You comin'?"

Freddie grinned and grabbed his cover. "Hell yeah, c'mon, before Hoss eats it all. You need to keep your strength up for _leave_ , anyway"

Shaking his head with a last glance in the mirror, Steve followed his friend outside. He hoped the swelling would recede, at least around his still partially closed left eye, before he met up with Catherine in 48 hours. He was fine. His face hurt like hell between doses of ibuprofen, but he was good. He wasn't the least concerned with what he looked like, he just didn't want her to worry. He'd long ago realized she did worry about him - that went both ways - probably more so since he'd joined the SEALs. Not wanting to cause her a second of concern, he made a mental note to grab a cold pack from the medic's tent before turning in.

* * *

 **December 30, 2009**

Steve's half smile at Catherine's look made her give him a watery one in return. "I …" her breath hitched. "I love … it. It's gorgeous - I love it so much." She turned the snow globe around and her eyes brightened through her glistening tears. As the water and glittery sparkles caught the lamp light she looked at him with so much meaning, his heart skipped a beat. "Steve, thank you.

"The minute I saw it, I wanted you to have it." He ran a finger along her cheek. "I was worried it would break in my duffel. "

Inside the globe, amongst swirling glittery 'dust' the tiny figurine of a fairy sat perched upon a wrought iron staircase.

"It's so … _perfect_." She placed it on the hotel dresser and turned to face him, kissing him softly.

He caught sight of himself in the mirror before his eyes closed into the kiss, and he marveled at how perfectly they fit together. Just like always. The tension etched across his features from his last assignment melted away at the sight of her. It had taken a few hours, and several rounds of amorous activities before he'd presented her with the snow globe. When he did, he knew the look on her face would be another memory to buoy him through any storm.

Catherine broke the kiss and smiled when he lifted her onto the low dresser. "Ah, ah, wait." She reached behind her and handed him the glittering orb. "Don't wanna break my beautiful present. Put it on the night stand."

"Aye, aye, Lieutenant," he muttered into another kiss before doing just that and returning to her waiting arms. "Now where were we?"

Catherine pulled him flush against her and chuckled as her legs wound around his hips. "About to test the strength of this dresser."

"Then the mission's green lighted?" As she hummed her approval he lowered his lips to her neck, smiling against her skin as they brushed the arrow necklace he'd gifted her with on a birthday when they'd actually been together.

Steve's last thought before losing himself in Catherine's touch was how even the spider web of tiny creases that were starting to etch their way around his eyes softened when he was in her presence; the familiar hazel irises were lighter when she was in his arms. His gratitude for having her in his life would never cease and he cupped her cheeks as he put every ounce feeling he could muster into his kiss.

* * *

 **November 2010**

"All done!" Catherine stood in front of the new dresser and adjusted the angle of the mirror. "It's a beautiful set, and it was very reasonable."

Steve came up and settled his hands on her hips, looking over her head at their reflections. "Beautiful." His eyes held hers to make sure she knew his meaning. "I'm glad you like it. Since you'll be sleeping here on most of your leaves, you should like it." As Catherine's breath hitched and she nodded happily, he bent to kiss her when she turned to face him.

In his mind's eye, his reflection from a second earlier made him think what a difference a few months had made. Catherine had flown to Hawaii twice more since his father's death and she seemed to really enjoy being there. She'd taken to Danny and the team right away, and vice versa, and while she was a little nervous in hoping Gracie liked her, the two had hit it off so well they'd gone to the mall together on each subsequent leave and had even spent an afternoon swimming when he and Danny caught a case and had to work the previous Sunday.

It was the same, but different. He was in one place now. Cath was coming 'home' to him and he couldn't be more relieved about her willingness to do so. Of course on her short leaves he'd be happy to fly to wherever she was, but the sense of providing a place for her to visit, well, he couldn't put a name to the emotion, but it was etched as clear as day on his face.

Even after all the turmoil of the past months and the continued stress, having Catherine there and assimilating into his new life put a light in his eyes he was sure was noticeable to the world. It was clearly noticeable to his new partner, who was fast becoming his friend.

"Thank you for waiting for me to help pick it out." Catherine bounced slightly on the balls of her feet as she stepped back and surveyed the room for the third time since they'd assembled the new night tables, dressers and bed frame. "What do you say, Commander?" She grinned saucily. "Wanna break in the bed?"

He hadn't been sure she'd want to spend any of her leave time helping him shop for new furniture, but he'd wanted her opinion and wanted her to like it. That thought had come immediately on the heels of his decision it needed replacing. _He wanted Catherine to like it_. When her reaction to being included in the decision was excitement and happiness, it caught him by surprise and he was very, very glad he'd asked.

With a last glance at the mirror, Steve smiled broadly and scooped her off her feet. "Absolutely, Lieutenant."

* * *

 **Morning After the Wedding**

"Hey …" Catherine leaned back against him in the tub and reached a hand to his cheek.

They could see their reflections in the mirror in the suite's bathroom and Steve smiled at her. "Ready to get out?"

"Another minute," she sighed. "You got quiet."

"I was looking at you. Us." He nodded towards the mirror. "First morning I have a wife."

"How about that?" She smiled broadly. "It's the first morning I have a husband. Funny, huh?"

"Mmm hmm." He kissed her shoulder then sobered. "It's … exactly how I thought it would feel, but better."

"Ditto. Still us." She linked their fingers. "I love you."

Her eyes danced in the reflection and his heart swelled at how happy she looked. He'd do anything to keep that look on her face forever. "Love _you_ , so much."

"Then let's get out of here and order some room service to keep our strength up so I can spend the rest of the day enjoying my husband's …" her hand slid up his thigh and her grin turned saucy, "company."

Steve watched her stand and step out of the tub before following suit. Stopping for a second to grab a towel, he glimpsed the man in the mirror and a thought flew into his mind. 'Happy.' He looked happy. Peaceful, unfettered, settled. Words Steve McGarrett had never thought of in reference to himself before the beautiful, amazing woman smiling up at him filled all the empty places in his heart and his life.

"C'mon, husband." Catherine reached for his hand and tugged him towards the bedroom.

The last thought before he turned one hundred percent of his attention to his brand new wife was that two words summed up the change between the discontented young man who'd stare back at him in his youth and the man in the reflection. "Catherine's husband."

* * *

 **Present**

Catherine squeezed Steve's forearms gently where they rested around her waist. "I love you."

"Love _you_." His eyes crinkled with his smile. "Now, what do you say to a birthday breakfast?"

Twenty minutes later, as she sipped tea in their kitchen, Catherine sat at the counter as Steve placed a plate of ketchupy eggs with toast in front of her. The jar of peanut butter was at her side.

"Thank you," she hummed her delight at the first fork full. "Delicious."

He smiled and sat his own plate containing a spinach omelette across from hers. "Enjoy." His eyes never left her face, even as he ate. "I was gonna make pancakes, but then I figured we'd never get to lunch."

"True." She chuckled and leaned across the counter to kiss him. "Besides, this _is_ my favorite - food wise - anyway."

"Good." He reached under the counter for a large gift bag festooned with blue and white ribbons. "Happy birthday, Cath."

"Wow, okay, heavy," she said as she took the gift with both hands. "What did … oh…" Her eyes filled again as she gently pulled the gift from the colorful tissue paper. "Steve …" She stopped speaking as she took in the contents of the 12 x 16 inch shadow box she'd placed gently on the counter. It was koa wood, like the frames from the driftwood Cammie had tugged up on shore and now contained their wedding photos.

Filled with sand that shifted freely between two layers of glass, the box displayed a collage mounted behind a third pane set in front of the ever changing backdrop of sand.

It included a photo taken after a game at the Academy where they were looking at each other with what both assumed was cleverly disguised love. Another had been taken in Belgrade at a restaurant. They were in civvies and smiling into the camera - Steve's arm around her shoulder, hers around his waist. Steve and Catherine on the beach on one of her first leaves in Hawaii was featured in a third. They were sharing a chaise and she was leaning against his chest, his arms around her, her hands covering his. The final photo was a candid from their wedding. He was standing beside her as she was looking up into his eyes. As he smiled into hers, butterflies fluttered around them. They looked blissfully happy, their love clear in their radiant smiles.

The box's base was carved with the phrase that was split between their wedding bands: _Love is Friendship Set on Fire._

"It's amazing. So … perfect." She shook her head in awe, running a finger over the words. "And you had this made for me."

"Sort of." Steve's heart was full at the expression of absolute love in the brown eyes locked onto his.

"What do you mean, 'sort of'?"

He shrugged. "I made it."

"You made it." A fresh wave of tears sprung to her eyes. "From the sand at our spot." Her fingers found the pendant filled with the same sand as she moved around the counter to kiss him. When they broke the kiss, she leaned her forehead against his. "I love it even more now." She pulled back to hold his gaze.

He kissed her forehead then her lips. "Happy birthday, Cath."

Her eyes were as bright as her smile and he thought again of entering her room at Bancroft, marveling at how he'd already known and loved the woman in his arms for more than half his life. He looked at their images reflected in the glass of the shadow box and kissed her temple.

As Catherine had told him a few years ago, celebrating on an actual birthday was something they'd come to revel in. An unhurried weekend, a lazy morning, followed by an evening celebration with their family of friends.

Steve reached for a juice glass and toasted the woman that had brightened his life from the moment she'd entered it. "To many more."

 _# End thanks for reading_

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _Sammy & Ilna, wow this is the 3rd birthday for Catherine here in the REAL World and I couldn't be happier to be here with you both. Sammy, thanks so much for the wonderful feedback on this one. __**Happy birthday to Catherine - and Ilna :)**_

 _REALMcRollers, much love for everything. We appreciate our incredible readers and your heartwarming feedback. Suz, thanks for knowing them all so well! Xx_

 _The meaning behind Catherine's snow globe can be found in the magnificence that is Sammy's_ Righting a Wrong _and the Best Western reference is from Ilna's beautiful_ True North

* * *

 _Not on our email list and would like to be, or you'd just like to say hi or ask a question,  
_ _ **drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with "Add me, please!" in the subject line._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_ _ **mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.**_

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at __**community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World**_


End file.
